An accumulator is known to enable a hydraulic system to handle peak demand with a less powerful pump, increase response time to demands, and smooth pulsations. Accumulators are able to store energy for use in hydraulic systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,129 discloses an accumulator having interior space than is enclosed at the ends by end caps that are threaded to the accumulator housing. The present inventors recognized that the threaded securement of an end cap has disadvantages. One disadvantage arises when the accumulator is located in a harsh environment, such as on the sea floor, where the cap's connection to the accumulator housing can rust, corrode, or become encumbered by debris or organic matter from the environment so as to make it very difficult to unscrew and remove the cap from the accumulator housing for disassembly or maintenance.
The present inventors recognized the need for an accumulator that is better adapted for maintenance after operating in certain environmental conditions, such as when located on the sea floor or at significant depth below a water surface. The present inventor recognized that it would be desirable to provide an end cap securing mechanism that is easier to operate.